User talk:RelentlessRecusant/Archive 3
Forgive Sorry. I just need to know mroe about my leader. I actually in real life work as a maid in her estate but I only see the other maids, the butler, my brother, and her security. I never actually seen Blood. Just her mother who employed me. I also did not mean to start that other conversation. Please forgive me. Thank you kindly for reading this Relentless Recusant Seraph Angel 14:27, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Royal Blood To help explain... I am Michel Rivera, I live in americia Sara is my cousin she is in the US to and is getting married to Olivia Olivia is my cousin' fiance and she is a deadly asp. in the US Seth's real name s Eric ad his twin Erika. They live in UK i think becuas Eric and Erika are british Jacob is american and is aparently a good friend of Blood because he is harboring a secret of her. Bloodstar's name is Ophelia Requiem, you find her in any phone book, her family is engimatic and very rich. she also seems rather smitten of me. Bloodstar holds a strong influence over her original clanners and we all ahve seen her for the exception of Riverama, Holy Legacy and Climax Viod. We are elite warriors in halo and combine even the most basic plan to my balaistic comabat stratagies thet usually need one life. Sara is a sabatour, I am a sniper, Olivia, seth and Erika are infantry, the others I have no clue. Holy Legacy is my little brother and all that and if you haven't guess my cousin is a flirt and is lesbien. anything else you need to know Relentless? Twilightstorm 16:06, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Hey! Twilight wanted to join one of your rps. Now don't say I hate you Twi just stay away from my kitty cat. Altima 16:10, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Almost forgot... Sara is 13 Olvia is 18 I am 16 Seth and Erika are twins so... seth said he was 18 a few years ago so hes what... 23? Blood however. No one knwos her age the girl i saw was 16 so if it is her shes 26. My father User:Riverama is an actually marine. and yea I've been trying to find a way to role play. And our times? everyone seems to get up but me and Dusk have computers the first period of school. Twilightstorm 16:17, 2 May 2007 (UTC) I got an error Ever since you changed the side thingy. I couldn't upload images. Do something please. The evil O,malley 03:07, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Newer Pic W00t! I can start up with this thing again! So here's the latest: BTW, who did the search images for this site? Very spiffy. -- 00:22, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Here's Another: And Another: -- 00:43, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Er...should I stop making search pics? Respond ASAP please.-- 01:57, 9 May 2007 (UTC) RP Request I am just asking if I could participate in the First Encounter RPG. Thank you for your time. -117649 Annihilative Repentance 10:25 PM, May 8th, 2007 First Encounter RP I would like to join the First Encounter RP and I was just wondering where I should sign in to say that I am part of the First Encounter RP? Spartan G-23 18:25 10 May 2007 (Eastern Time) Pics Okee dokee. I don't really mind, honestly. Now I have time to work on that sig pic of yours...-- 22:58, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Amendment to rules Why?? I don't really see the point to it. Everyone has their own imagination, and therefore their own creations. Why would anyone need to make a duplicate artcile? Holla back. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 14:43, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :Are you talking about the Spartan Tags?--'H*bad (talk)' 20:28, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Request to Join First Encounter RP Can I join the First Encounter RP currently going on with my Lambda Squad? Thanks! Dubtiger 23:35, 11 May 2007 (UTC) other fanfics if you are making any fanfics can i join them oh is it to late to join first encounter. Umm... I changed it on purpose. We should put it back to black... I had to changed so that the corners on pages would be round, only on firefox. And also I am going to be adding something else soon to the Main Page.... like right now.--'H*bad (talk)' 21:51, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :Can I see you on IRC for a little bit. On the Halo Fanon one.... please?--'H*bad (talk)' 21:54, 14 May 2007 (UTC) New experimental site skin installed by Leon2323 with the help of RR! Please comment on it! looked better before ;) [[User:Phil.e.|''' Phil.e. ]][talk:Phil.e.|''[Talk to me]] 03:10, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I am going to give this thing a deadline, if almost nobody really agrees, then it will be reverted back to my original plan.--'H*bad (talk) 03:52, 15 May 2007 (UTC) I do not want to be rude, but I also think that the old skin is better. Nice try with the idea though. User:Pious Inquisitor This new skin is really wierd. No wonder it has been looking so wierd. I preferred the old skin better. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 20:01, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Well, I want to try and be unbias, but I'm leaning more towards the old skin. I think the problem with this one is there is no contrast. It needs to have some degree of black or else it's just hard to look at. I see...<.<...>.>...WHITE...TOO MUCH WHITE! James-001 RP Invite Here you go! -Monitor of Installation-07 5:27 PM, May 15th, 2007 OUCH! The white gives me a headache, I prefered it black please! 68.150.92.47 00:46, 16 May 2007 (UTC) NONONONONONO!! I like it white. The evil O,malley 00:49, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Concerning the Secret Project What do you think? I've got the page started, as per Jared's request, and I made up a few dates that seemed logical. I'm currently working with the Hollow Bastion RPG to try and get Hank to this Divine Planet. Note: Yes...I admit it, I based the invite heavily on the one from the Halo Wars RPG. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 01:02, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Skin I liked the black better. It looked more cool. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:37, 16 May 2007 (UTC) KEEP IT Keep it because it looks more like a Wika than a Sub-sub-section of wika. --68.108.23.41 03:32, 16 May 2007 (UTC) (A.K.A SPARTAN-118 Firs Encounter I see how it is! I wasn't invited! Huh! I am quite upset! (okay, not really, but please let me know next time you start one of these) SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 22:11, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ' ''Urgent ''' If you don't mine RR can you explain to me guideline two. I need to fix something someone else disagrees with. See Dragon Empire and help me fix this before my leader has a nervous break down. Thanks. Twilightstorm 14:57, 23 May 2007 (UTC) RP Invite (once again) --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 17:58, 28 May 2007 (UTC) A quick question about Halo Fanfic around here Hi, I'm relatively new around here, and saw some of the fanfic bits of the site, and I got interested, but I have no idea what's what, and how to join, or contribute to them. You seem to know what's happening, and a goodly number of people look up to you for advice and such it seems, so I was wondering if I could get some advice on what to do with Halo fanfic here. Thanks, ESM Forgiven It is fine, although you should check it out. It is wiki-sponsored, courtesy of H*Bad. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 21:10, 31 May 2007 (UTC) GET RID OF THE TAGS!!! EVER SINCE YOU PUT TAGS ON IMAGES I GET ERRORS ON HALOPEDIA GET RID OF THEM NOW!!!! can i join PROJECT:Halo War?